Paranoia
by AnimePinkCess
Summary: Yo soy Yamato Ishida, fui un niño elegido, pelee con todos los Digimons malos que querian apoderarse del mundo Digital y del mundo real, alguien como yo no deberia de sufrir como ahora.¿entonces por que sufro al ver a mi niña partir en los brazos de otro?


•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸

Paranoia

•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸

Capitulo Uno

•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)

By AnimePinkCess

**Summary: **Yo soy Yamato Ishida, fui un niño elegido, pelee con todos los Digimons malos que querían apoderarse del mundo digital y del mundo real, alguien como yo no debería de sufrir como ahora.

¿Entonces por que sufro al ver a mi niña partir en los brazos de otro?

**Disclaimer: Digimon No me pertenece. Solo el personaje de Aimi Ishida, Raito Yagami, y Aiko Ishida.**

**Advertencias: **Personajes algo fuera de lo común =P

Dedicado a :

_**Marin- Ishida**_

¡Disfruten!

_Lo odio_

Eso era lo que pensaba Yamato Ishida mientras miraba al castaño que estaba sentado frente a el, al lado de su niña.

SU Niña y de nadie mas.

-Yamato te quería agradecer por venir a cenar con nosotros, Raito –le dijo Sora con una sonrisa amigable.

Yamato miro con incredulidad a su esposa, ella también lo traicionaba.

-Fue un gusto, señora Ishida –contesto Raito Yagami, viva imagen de su madre, Mimi Tashikawa. –Muy rica la comida. –

Sora al igual que Aimi sonrío.

¡_Traición!_

Yamato agradecía internamente a su hijo, Aiko, por apoyarlo en tan dura batalla.

-Es cortesía de Yamato –le volvió a sonreír su esposa. –Yama –llamo a su marido que se dedicaba a mandarle balas al chico de enfrente-

-Muy rico, señor Ishida

-Hn –contesto simplemente mientras el comía lo que había en su plato, que estaba descuartizado.

Sora le dio una sonrisa amable. –el tiene mal humor. –Le aseguro –nada que un golpe no arregle –miro mal a su esposo -¿verdad cariño?

-hn –volvió a contestar-

Sora no merecía su apoyo porque ella lo había traicionado.

-Me contó Aimi…-

¡Error decir el nombre de su hija!

-Si así es –contesto Aiko, Yamato no había escuchado pero sonrío al ver a su hijo con un rostro aburrido.

-¿Por qué no intentas estar en el equipo?

-no soy muy bueno.

-pues como capitán del equipo de soccer te invito a que vayas a las prácticas –le dio una sonrisa amigable a su hijo.

-¿enserio? –Su tono había cambiado a uno de emoción –¿me dejarías intentarlo?

-¡Claro que si! –le sonrío.

¡Traición!

Eso debería de ser ilegal

4 contra 1

Ellos contra el

Estaba solo en eso.

-¿no opinas que es fantástico, Yama?

-Hn.

Sora lo miro con su ceño fruncido –permiso, chicos. –se levanto –sigan comiendo, Yamato acompáñame. –le dijo con un tono amenazante

_Uh oh_

Utilizo su nombre, estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –le exigió sus brazos cruzados y viéndolo desafiante.

Yamato se estremeció bajo su mirada –comer.

Mala respuesta.

-Es el mejor amigo de tu hija, puedes enseñarle que tienes respeto hacia el y a su padres.

-Le tengo respeto. –sora arqueo una ceja –cuando esta lejos,

-oh por dios, antes lo subías en tus hombros, y Tai hacia lo mismo con Aimi.

-Eso fue antes que entraran a la pubertad.

-Yamato son amigos.

-no lo son, míralos –sacaron su cabeza para ver a ambos hablando animadamente y muy cercan del uno al otro.

-Bien, admito que están muy cerca pero así era yo con Tai.

-Exacto –al fin había sacado su punto,

Sora lo miro extrañamente –no entiendo.

-Es marca _Yagami_, fabricado por Taichi Yagami.

-…Y Mimi. –le recordó.

-¡peor aun!

-¡Yamato! –Regaño – ¡son nuestros mejores amigos!

-lo son –admitió –pero no es con ellos el problema, es la cercanía que ese chico tiene con mi hija. –lo estaba apuntando con un tomate para tirarselo en la cara.

-Tu hija ya tiene 18 años –le quito el tomate –deja ahí, no vas a atacar a ningún invitado de nuestra hija. –Se detuvo para verlo –no pensándolo bien, _no_ atacaras a nadie con un tomate.

-P-pero.

-Nada de peros, además me resulta hipócrita de tu parte que antes no la tomabas en brazos y ahora luchas por tenerla a tu lado para siempre.

-¡Exacto! Me costo tanto tomarla en brazos, ahora no la puedo dejar ir.

-Eso se llama paranoia.

-Eso se llama precaución.

-Si no quieres dormir en el sillón una semana cambia tu actitud –le amenazo –no es como que nos dirán que son novios, solo mejores amigos.

-Ya lo veras, y cuando es suceda me iras a visitar a la cárcel cuando mate a ese mocoso.

-No mataras a nadie.

-ya me imagino el futuro encabezado "Astronauta Famoso, Yamato Ishida, mata al primogénito del embajador digital Taichi Yagami y la cocinera famosa, Mimi Tashikawa. –definitivamente Yamato ignoraba a Sora que sacaba humo de sus orejas.

-¡Ya! –le grito y le jalo de la oreja para luego sentarlo en la mesa. Los chicos lo miraban raro.

Yamato suspiro, Sora tenia razón, talvez solo eran mejores amigos que acostumbraban a cenar en las casas de sus amigos y por alguna extraña razón los hijos de los demás no pudieron y solo estaban Aimi y Raito.

Si claro, y los cerdos vuelan.

-Papa, mama –los llamo Aimi con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro. –les quiero comunicar que Raito y yo.

_Oh no_

-somos novios.

-¿decías? –le pregunto Yamato con una sonrisa falsa a su esposa.

ΛΠϊмέΡίηκ©δ€Ѕѕ

-Admito que me tomo por sorpresa –murmuro Sora mientras se cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo.

-¿sorpresa? –Pregunto Yamato desde el baño, mientras se cepillaba sus dientes –eso no era sorpresa, era un hecho.

-Esta bien, tenías razón. Pero no es como que se van a casar, solo tiene 18 años.

-18 años y hormonas revueltas.

Sora se levanto al mismo tiempo que Yamato salía del baño portaba unos boxers como piyama.

-Me gusta –dijeron al mismo tiempo, Sora se sonrojo ya que portaba una piyama de ceda.

-Gracias –contestaron al mismo tiempo mientras ambos se dirigían a su cama.

Un suspiro abandono los labios de Yamato. Sora torno para verlo.

-Yama no debes preocuparte,

-Sora solo tiene 18 años.

-Y tiene identificación y esta en su último año escolar –le recordó –Aimi es una niña grande.

-pero es mi niña. Aun recuerdo cuando la tomaba en mis brazos, cuando le leía cuentos.

-Y esos recuerdos no se olvidan. Ella esta feliz. Y estaría más feliz si la apoyaras. – le toco su rostro para luego levantarse y besarle los labios. –Además si nos falta un hijo ya sabes lo que podemos hacer. –se rió ganando una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

-Siempre tienes una solución a todo.

-Así es, es mi trabajo de mama y esposa de un astronauta famoso.

-Me sonrojas –bromeo el rubio. –Aimi estará bien.

-Si además no es como que se van a casar.

-Tienes razón –la volvió a besar –te amo.

-Yo más.

ΛΠϊмέΡίηκ©δ€Ѕѕ

_4 años después…_

-¿decías? –pregunto Yamato viendo a su esposa con una sonrisa falsa.

Sora tenia sus joyas rubí abiertas por la sorpresa –admito que me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿sorpresa? ¿Solo eso dirás?

Sora lo miro mal –estoy sin palabras.

-¡Sora! –Exclamo Mimi abrazándola -¡Seremos familia!

-lo se –exclamo Sora había caído en la realidad y se sentía feliz por su pequeña.

-Amigo –exclamo Taichi pasando su brazo por los hombros de Yamato que bufo molesto –mi mejor amigo, ahora nuestros hijos se casaran y seremos familia.

-Si, que idea más excitante –le dijo sarcástico. –Si la hiere lo mato.

-¿Qué dices? Raito es como yo –le regalo su famosa sonrisa.

Yamato lo miro con disgusto –exacto lo que me temo.

-¡oye! –Le grito al verlo desaparecer -¡Raito no le hará ningún tipo de daño!

Yamato simplemente lo ignoro dejándolo solo.

Eso era traición.

Todos estaban a favor de ese compromiso, todos menos el. Y eso a nadie le importaba.

-¡Papa! –exclamo Aimi sonriendo radiante. -¿papa?

El rubio no se había percatado de la presencia de su hija. -¿ah?

-¿sucede algo?

-no mi amor –le dio una sonrisa falsa, pero su hija lo descubrió.

-¿no estas alegre?

-claro que lo estoy, eres feliz, yo lo soy.

Aimi lo abrazo –gracias papi, significa mucho para mí tu apoyo.

Yamato no respondió simplemente le abrazo.

-Yama –llamo Sora que se dirigían a su casa luego del anuncio del compromiso de Raito y Aimi –Estas muy callado.

-no es nada. –contesto simplemente. -

-Yama no te preocupes, no es como que este embarazada.

-Sabes que cuando dices eso siempre sucede ¿no?

Sora se sonrojo -¿dices que es mi culpa?

-no –finalizo –lo siento, Sora. Lo se Aimi no es tan irresponsable.

ΛΠϊмέΡίηκ©δ€Ѕѕ

-¿decían? –pregunto esta vez Aiko con una sonrisa burlona en su guapo rostro.

Yamato y Sora portaban un rostro de horror.

No solo su hija lloraba frente a ellos sino también estaba embarazada.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Sora sentándose al lado de su hija.

-Se lo dije a Raito y simplemente me dijo que el no estaba listo –y trago grueso –se fue –finalizo entre lagrimas.

-Yama –llamo a su esposo que tenia un aura matador a su alrededor.

-lo mato –y sin advertencia se levanto del sillón para luego traer las llaves de su carro y hablar (vengarse) del chico.

-¡Yamato espera!

-por primera vez en su vida no escucho a su esposa, le cegaba el dolor de su hija.

Luego de 15 minutos llego a la casa Yagami, y para su suerte abrió Raito, el futuro cadáver, Yagami.

-Tenemos que hablar –en su rostro no había rastro de amabilidad.

Raito trago grueso y dejo pasar a su padrino adentro, debía admitir que desde hace tiempos su padrino no lo miraba como antes.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Raito? –le exigió caminando desafiante hacia el -¿abandonas así a tu familia?

-Yo-yo, no estoy listo para ser padre.

-¿y cuando lo estarás? –lo había agarrado de la camisa.

-no lo se.

Yamato suspiro soltándolo –mira Raito –lo miro mas calmado. –jamás estarás listo para ser padre, pero aprenderás, nunca podrás ser el mejor padre, pero será padre. Yo estaba asustado durante el embarazo de Sora y cuando nació Aimi aun más, y nunca la tome en brazos hasta que Sora me la dejo bajo mi cuidado. Pero al verlos nacer no piensas nada mas que son tan hermosos, que caben en tus manos y buscan tu calor, nadie esta listo para eso. Pero aprendes y formas tu familia. Eres el hijo del portador del emblema del valor, eres valiente.

Raito estaba cabiz baja –no lo se señor. –sincerizo –tengo miedo a herirla, y perderla con mí bebe.

Yamato, para sorpresa de Raito, sonrío y puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico –tienes la respuesta, sin ti esta herida, contigo esta feliz, tienes la última decisión.

ΛΠϊмέΡίηκ©δ€Ѕѕ

_Dos meses después…_

-Te ves hermosa, Aimi –exclamo Mimi viendo a su nueva nuera –eres una princesa.

-Gracias, Mimi-san –agradeció la rubia.

-Tenia que ser diseño de Sora –comento Hikari sonriéndole a su amiga pelirroja.

-Gracias –contesto la pelirroja –hija te ves como una reina.

-Mama que dices, me sonrojas.

Sora sonrío –por cierto antes que te vayas te tengo un pequeño regalo.

Miyako, Mimi, y Hikari la vieron extrañadas mientras que Sora sacaba un patito de goma –mi mama me dio uno igual cuando me case con tu padre, talvez suene estupido pero aquí esta.

Aimi abrazo a su madre –gracias mama.

-nunca se lo des a Raito.

La rubia soltó una risa.

-Haber –interrumpió una nueva voz -¿mi princesa esta lista?

-¡papa! –exclamo alegre-

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias –entrelazo su brazo con la de su padre. -¿nos vamos?

-Siempre que estés lista.

Aimi lo miro sus ojos azules penetrando los de su padre –lo estoy.

Yamato le sonrío.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras Yamato y Aimi entraban por la iglesia.

El corazón de Raito se estremeció al verla tan hermosa. Y Yamato se sintió orgulloso.

-Siempre serás mi niña –le dijo Yamato mientras ambos caminaba por el pasillo. –sabes que aquí estaré siempre.

-papa –le dijo sus lagrimas se avecinaban –Gracias por todo.

-Eres una hermosa mujer, tal como tu madre, y serás una gran madre, solo no me olvides.

-Nunca lo haría –contesto al estar frente a frente con Raito. Yamato asintió en dirección al chico que tomo la mano de su hija.

-Cuídala con tu mente, cuerpo y alma, no dudare en lastimarte si la lastimas

-Si señor –contesto sonriéndole a Aimi.

Yamato fue a tomar asiento al lado de su esposa.

-Estará bien –le aseguro tomando su mano.

-lo se. –le beso su mano entrelazada.

-Hiciste lo correcto –le dijo Takeru sonriéndole.

Yamato miro a su pequeña que irradiaba belleza y cerro sus ojos contento –lo se, al fin deje volar a mi ángel.

ΛΠϊмέΡίηκ©δ€Ѕѕ

_6 meses después…_

-¡Ishida!

-¡Yagami!

-¡Ishida!

-¡Yagami!

-¡Cállense! –gritaron Mimi y Sora al mismo tiempo.

-Asustan a Raito. –les dijo Hikari. –Además es Yagami Ishida.

-¡Jah! Te lo dije.

-púdrete Yagami. –le saco la lengua.

Sora negó con la cabeza –nunca cambiaran.

-Señor Yagami. –llamo la enfermera saliendo de la sala de parto.

-Aquí –exclamaron todos los presentes.

-El padre del retoño –agrego.

-Aquí estoy –se levanto Raito.

-Felicidades señor tuvo una hermosa hija.

Yamato y Tai se echaron a reír.

-¿Por qué se ríen? –pregunto asustado el castaño.

-Te esperan unos largos días. –Le dijo Yamato –bienvenido al mundo paternal.

-¿Uh oh? –pregunto con incertidumbre.

-Anda ve, -le puso su mano sobre su espalda –ve a saludar a tu familia.

Sora sonrío acercándose a Yamato y le beso los labios. –Eres abuelo.

-lo se, que abuelo mas sexy.

Sora rió –lo eres.

-Tu también.

Negó con la cabeza. –solo no le enseñes esas cosas a tu nieta.

-no lo hare. –Le beso su cabeza -¡oye Yagami! –llamo a su mejor amigo.

-¿quieres pelear?

-Bienvenido a la familia.

Tai se sorprendió pero le sonrío –si, bienvenido a la familia.

Fin

¿Y bien?xD

Espero que les haya gustado

R&R

Marin-Ishida, espero que te haya gustado:D

Dayana


End file.
